son goku the minister magi
by Magister of OZ
Summary: Kami sent me to a new world to complete my training for piccolo. I have to help a boy become a great wizard, and I hope theirs lots of fights!-goku change the title original: the assistant has a tail, you can see why I change it[ if anyone wants it, they can have this...]
1. Chapter 1:more training

**something that just won't get out of my head until I at least write it down...please creative criticism is appreciated**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi I'm son goku and I am ready for today. kami is given me an assignment to further improve my abilities. It's been some month's since king piccolo's defeat and me learning he left an hair...air...heir... Someone to take his evil ways when I defeated him<strong>

**I've been training at kami's lookout with him and , who showed me lots of stuff! Mostly energy sensing and strength boosting; It is for when I face off with piccolo again, err.. His...um...son...I Guess. I jump into my usual outfit: my kame house uniform which fixed great! I walk outside to see them both: kami, the guardian who kinda looks like piccolo and Mr.. popo, who looks like a genie but can't grant wishes( 'oh well, we still got the dragon')**

**"goku-San, thank you for coming, are you ready?" "umm.. What's my training again?" kami sighs "I have a request from an alternative world, that will help with your training." I nod "A boy like yourself is beginning his own journey but it will be perilous and danger will be shown at every corner." "Like me?" does he have a tail too? kami got rid of mine so he could rebuild the moon, he and Mr.. popo won't tell me though "Unlike you, who trains in the martial arts, he trains in a different form of combat: magic." magic?.. "Like baba's?" "No, their magic is more versatile, and I knew his father." really? "his father assisted in the 1st capturing of king piccolo." I jump back surprised "REALLY!? Is he strong?!" man, I hope he can spar with me, maybe he got stronger since then, too! "Sadly, he disappeared and hasn't been seen in years and is presumed dead." "aww man" I said, sadly**

**Goku, I ask you to assist in his training so you can get stronger, too. Do you understand?" you had me at getting stronger "of course, kami! this will be fun!" I say proudly. Kami and Mr. popo both smiled and Mr. Gave a backpack "here is extra clothing and other items that can prove useful." he said , handing it to me "Also we though you might like these back." he sidesteps to the right and reveals..."NIMBUS!" I said at the familiar sight at the magic yellow flying cloud and something else resting on top of it..." AND MY POWER POLE, TOO!" I say as putting it holder thing on again, we have been reunited "Thanks Mr. popo!" kami stepped forward "Goku it is time to go, are you prepared?" I was going to say yes until.. "Wait! Can I see korin for a bit?" "packing some senzu's as well?" I nod "YEP!" jumping on nimbus, I fly down see master korin holding a bag "goku! I heard kami sending away so I was about to give these." he said tossing the bag, full of senzu beans "Thanks korin! See you when I get back!"**

**we return to the lookout to the lookout to see them waiting, I ask a question "kami?..." " yes?" I jump off nimbus "This boy I have to look over, what's his name?" kami lets out a laugh "his name is... **

**Negi Springfield."**

* * *

><p><strong>one shot for now... unless I can think of stuff this... sorry I tried to proofread but... I think I might have missed something<strong>

**read rate and review...**


	2. Chapter 2:introductions

**just having this prepared creative criticism is appreciated**

* * *

><p>we enter the lookout and see a strange room "this is the teleportation chamber, you can cross many worlds though this." Mr. popo said "so now then, farewell." the room flashed many lights, so I had to close my eyes, then...I fell..."AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"<p>

* * *

><p>My name is Negi Springfield and I ready for journey to become a magister magi and search for my father. I have packed all my items, my fathers lucky staff, and have a fresh suit on, I am ready to do to my mission: become a teacher at Mahora academy and complete my training a full mage and nothing Is gonna stand in my wa...do I hear screaming <strong>*CRASH*<strong> GAAAAHHHHH! What was that!?

***THUD*** I crashed onto something soft, landing with head 1st...again. I pick myself up to find I'm in a completely different place. I find myself in a big castle-y building with a group of people in big coats, staring at me ,surprised "ummm.. hi I'm goku..."

They begin to surround me, I begin to get nervous "I didn't interrupt anything, did I?!" I take a look at all of them: an old man with a long white beard, a lady with yellow hair that reminds me of launch, just straighter , and a girl with red hair and a bulma-ish frown all staring at me

The old guy said something 1st "My boy, who are you? and will you please get off our young friend, please." he points underneath me and I see...a boy... I jump off fast "Ahhh! I'm sorry I didn't mean, too! it just kami's lookout bought me here and I-" I was interrupted by the old man

"Kami? ahhh you must be his student, son goku isn't it?" he grinned at me, I'm surprised "You know kami? wait...You were-" "-the one who asked for assistance." interrupted again by this guy "oh yeah, I have to help a guy by the name of...Negi Springfield?" the girls giggle and the boy I landed on, who has red hair and a very comfy suit , became very red when he pick himself up

"what's wrong? do I have food on my face?" I wipe my face in case 'no that's not it...' the blond lady came forward "Hello goku-san, my name is Nekane Springfield; negi, my brother, is the boy you squished." she pointed with one hand to the boy, I now know as...Negi...uh oh...

"AHH! I'm sorry! I didn't know! it was the lookout, I swear!" I wave my hands up and down like crazy, he raises one just to calm me down "It's alright like you said you didn't mean-" he was interrupted by a loud growl ***GRRROOOOWWWWLLLLL***

The red haired girl exclaimed "What was that?!" oh yeah I missed breakfast...that doesn't seem right... "ahaha that's was my tummy, I didn't eat anything yet..." sweat. drop. Nekane smiled "If you want wish, I can cook you something, we are gonna have breakfast before negi leaves." "Yahoo!" I begin jumping up and down, happily; the magus began to remember something kami mentioned about goku and food, he had a bad feeling about this; before that, the redhead girl screamed "AHH! a tail?!" I look behind me and see..."My tail grew back!" waving it around, the girl spoke "You can't go out like that, it's a tail?!" when I wasn't paying attention my tail wrapped around my waist "oh makes a good belt!"

* * *

><p>Nekane will always wonder how a child can eat so much, tall stacks of dirty dishes the sizes of all of them began to staring down; goku has eaten enough food to feed the entire town and with the prospect of doing all these dishes, this was too much; Nekane fainted "Nekane!" "Onee-Chan!"; Nekane had waken up 15 minutes ago and was seeing negi and goku off<p>

"Goodbye boys! goku-kun make sure to look after negi, okay?!" I nod "you got it." we enter the plane and sit while waving goodbye ; we take off, with nimbus following close behind the plane, and we begin traveling to place called Mahora academy, I hope their lots of fights!

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah time for this journey to begin please read rate and review<strong>


	3. The assistant is a martial artist!

**The beginning of the journey is now creative criticism is appreciated**

* * *

><p>Finally off this thing! goku and negi are teachers!<p>

We get off the plane and grab our stuff ; we exit I ask something I should have said before "negi?" he gives me his attention "where are we going, anyway?" "Mahora academy, where I'm going to be a teacher." huh? "I thought you were going to be a wiz-" he stuffs his hand on my face "Not out loud!" he yelled in a whisper

We go behind a pillar "to become a magister magi, I must complete the assignment give to me at my graduation: to be a teacher in japan." I nod "I guess that makes sense." we move away the pillar "why so interested in being a wizard?" he looks up "I looking for someone, very important to me."

"hey, goku?" hmm.. I give my attention "What were you doing before you ask to come here?" I repeat his previous action "their is a bad person who hurt my friends, he's gone but will return so I'll be ready for when he does." after grabbing a quick meal (" but I'm still hungry!" "I don't want to empty my entire wallet!) now we prepare to head to the school

"It's still dark, Wanna fly there?" I've been told not to use nimbus or my power pole in front of people or in day light; but theirs nobody here and it's dark, negi considers this "yeah sure" he replied with a shrug "faster than a cab."

* * *

><p>We enter the outskirts of the city so we get off nimbusstaff and began walking through the city and took a train to the school. it was every crowded and lots of people in there kept looking at us, which was mostly girls  
>"what's with those kids?" "are they foreigners?" and *giggles* were heard<p>

a pair of girl came to us "where are going, little boys? the only stops are for the middle and high schools!" when negi try to reply, he sneezed and blew up all the girl skirts! we hurry up and got off the train and were amazed: there's like a thousand students here! we run when negi saw we were going be late, while running we meet 2 girls talking fortunes; negi decided to give his own prediction: "excuse me, your love will be unrequited."

the redhead didn't at all like it and threaten to hurt negi, this must be a danger I heard about "hey let him go!" I said pulling out the power pole, she drops him and looks at me "2 BRATS! Grr.. I hate kids!" she grabs my hair "ow! ow! ow! ow! let go!" she tells us this is only a school for girl middle schoolers and we should go to the primary school when a guy from above said something "THATS WILL BE ENOUGH, ASUNA-KUN!"

'asuna' drops me and we all look up to see a man with gray hair and cigarette; he greets negi and he smiles and says good morning 'this guy must be nice to be negi's friends' asuna became surprised that they know each other ("you know each other!?") takamichi takahata, his name is, welcomes us "welcome to Mahora academy! Nice place, isn't it, negi-sensei and goku-sensei?" the girl next to asuna asked "sensei?"

"y-yes" he coughs "I will be teaching English at this school and he will be my assistant." he points at me "I'm Negi Springfield and this is son goku." asuna didn't like this "WAIT YOUR A TEACHER!? BRATS LIKE YOU!" takamichi came to the rescue "don't worry about it. he's actually quite smart." he said referring to negi, asuna kept on protesting until negi sneezed... and striped her to her underwear!

across another dimension, a certain perverted turtle master woke up by sneezing and nosebleeding "I sense goku getting a show..." "yeah sure, old man he's on the lookout...nothing like that there..." his pal turtle once again slept

Asuna dragged us to the headmaster's office "Principal-sensei! what is the meaning of this!?" instead of giving her an answer, he told us if ready for our task which we happily said "YES!" he tells us to go with the guidance officer shizuna-sensei she comes from a door, I turn around and was greeted by walking into her breasts

roshi woke up again...and lost lots of blood "damn...whatever goku's doing, I like it."

"oh... and one more thing.." the headmaster begins "konoka, asuna-chan can they stay in your room?" 'konoka', asuna's friend and the dean's granddaughter, said it was okay while asuna once again protested;

defeated, she and the rest of us walk to class, not talking to me or negi; she turned to us "I REFUSE TO LIVE TOGETHER WITH YOU TWO!" then running off, with konoka following close behind to convince asuna to warm to us, not getting good results...

shizuna brings us to the classroom and gives us a book of attendance and we see inside the classroom and see there's a lot of girls while he was watching each of the girls, I had my eyes on a blond girl glaring at us, something's interesting me...her power level! its potential is incredible, but it is severely diminished what's name?

after negi gathered his courage, we entered. we noticed the eraser going to fall on negi's head, so I jumped and snatched it out of the air before it landed. evading the 1st trap, negi failed to see the tripwire sending him spinning into his desk with a bucket on his head and getting shot in the butt with arrows. as a guardian , I stink. "negi!" I run up to him helping him up

after seeing negi, the girls stopped laughing and came to see if he is alright "Eh! a kid!" "Hey are you okay?" and "sorry about that, we thought you were the new teachers." shizuna giggled "oh, they are the new teachers!" she looks at us to introduce ourselves "um..I...I... " while negi gathered his thoughts, I decided to do this one "hi I'm goku! and this is negi! we are your new teachers for these 3 terms!" giving a big smile, negi continued "like what goku said, I'm negi springfield and he is son goku and we are your new English teachers." silence...then...

"SSSSSSSSSSQQQQQQQQQEEEEEEEE!"

"These 2 boys are our teachers! "their so cute!" "kyaa!" were screeched. a girl with red hair in a upbun' I read the book 'kasumi asakura' asked "How old are you?!" "T-ten" I say "15" "where are you from?" "the backhills of wales" "the mountains" its true "Where are you living?" "we only just got her-"

we were then covered in hugs "Oh! their so cute!" "can we keep them?" shizuna chuckles "No you can't keep them. their not food." the word brought a growl to my stomach "does any body have something to eat? I'm hungry." they giggle and squeeze me more , a girl with her hair in a 2 buns brought a big pot "wanna good old meat bun?" I nod and grab I 1 and ate it, and another, and another, and another, and another until the pots done "hhmmm yummy!" " he ate that much and didn't gain any weight?! "whats his secret?!"

asuna came and grabbed negi and me by the shirt "what did you to that eraser, I want an explanation!" I was about to say something until "CUT THAT OUT THIS INSTANT!" we turned to see a girl with blond ,'ayaka yukihiro', telling everyone to go to their seats, and we began class

asuna kept throwing stuff at negi and got into a fight with ayaka; negi try to stop them but was unsuccessful, so I tried "stop that!" and asuna threw a hard punch to my face, not cool... "I SAID STOP!" every looking at the goku sawed his face and complete demeanor change, a face with eyes that has seen tragedy so terrible it can't be described, not wanting to push luck, stop fighting

* * *

><p>after class, we walk around the campus "goku-san, that was scary." "starting a class?..." "you can say that" sitting down "I couldn't get them listen to me at all" he said glumly and noticed something, one of his student,'nodoka miyazaki', carrying a large stack of books and without warning she fell<p>

springing into action, negi cast a spell to slow her down and goku ran to catch her and her books in record they didn't notice was they were being watched, and both were pulled aside by "ASUNA-SAN!"we explain the situation and she promises not to reveal negi's magic on 1 condition: help win takamichi's heart

* * *

><p>we return to see a party being thrown for us, ayaka came forward "we of class 2-A officially welcome negi-sensei and goku-sensei!" after that "goku-sensei, I, ayaka yukihiro, fully apologized for acting for acting so primitive, so as apologize-" she moves to reveals a HUGE BUFFET! "FOOD!" I yell as I devour it, "what is his secret?!" negi and asuna tried to talk to takamichi while I eat<p>

while I was chowing down, a girl with yellow hair and a martial arts GI, 'fei ku', asked "hey sensei?" I look at her "I want to ask how you moved so fast enough to catch the eraser earlier?" "Oh I have training in martial arts for years and I really good at it." she looks surprised "you train?" eyeing me "seems right, wanna spar?" I look happy, have been looking for a good spar for a while "okay!"

we bowed and got in our stances, I then remember my grandpa's words "I'll give you the 1st hit." "eh?" "my grandfather always told me to be nice to girls, so I'll give you the first hit." she blushes "O-okay" and sent a punch to my face,huh she's strong I'll use my special technique "jaken! rock!" I sent a punch to her stomach "scissors!" I poke her forehead "paper!" I place my hand in front of her and sent her into a wall

shock was seen across the room, "HOLY CRAP! sensei is strong!" then fei picked herself up "Y-YOU" she said dangerously "ARE" she boomed "AMAZING! SO STRONG! SO YOUNG! I'M SO IMPRESSED!" she said happily, ignoring any pain she got from the attack

Goku continued to eat while fei ku ate with him, always sneaking a glance or two every once in a while, their is a tradition with her family, where any man defeats you in combat, you marry them. she came to see if any man can satisfy her, and she finally found him

* * *

><p>After the party and much pleading, asuna finally let negi and goku sleep in her room with konoka. negi pulled out his futon while goku, not having one, decided to just take the couch . both slept smiling 'today was a good day'<p>

in fei ku's room, her roommates heard her say "~_G-goku-sensei~"_ happily in her sleep "_~so strong~" _

"looks like something got a crush on teacher~" before returning to sleep

* * *

><p><strong>MY HAND'S! THEY HURT! longest thing I ever written please read, rate and review pleas this boat runs on happy faces!<strong>


	4. love spars and i need a bath

**can't stop help creative criticism is appreciated**

* * *

><p>Negi and asuna are really loud while sleeping<p>

She wakes up and knocked him out of it and landed on me, ooouuuccchhhh

we run back to the school before class starts and asuna begins to ask questions: "so I'm the only one who knows your both mages?" I correct her "actually I'm not a mage, just a martial artist asked to protect negi from trouble, by my sensei kami-sama." 'kami-sama? never mind..' "so your not in trouble if someone finds out about you?" I shake my head "nope!" she gains an evil grin "well, negi-baka it seems your life is in my hands, I could reveal your entire identity to the class and the media!" she raise her hand to the sky "You will be hailed as a witch!, their will be stake burning's I tell ya! BURNINGS I SAY!"

'What no! I can't allow this, I need to stay here for my training!' "nah, just kidding, but still don't get on my bad side." give us heart attacks why don't ya and we're her teachers... gah... they begin talking about a love potion until asuna dropped the subject: "wasn't it you who said 'a little bit of courage is the real magic'" woah..that's amazing I should take that to heart

"asuna-san is incredible! looks likes we have to try our best at being teachers, huh goku?" I nod, he trys to open his locker but is too short, I was about to help but ayaka beats me to it, gotta start working on that; she leads to the class, where someone tried the eraser trick again, which I caught again and we start the class

Negi asks asuna to explain a poem and I think she did pretty good at it "wow asuna-san your really bad at English, aren't you?" did I mention I never went to school? as the girls kept talking all the topics she is bad at, she got really mad at him, cause him to sneeze and...you know...

* * *

><p>"haaaah...I've done something terrible to asuna-san again..." he said glumly she was really mad at us after that, glaring at us and throwing notes of...whoa there are a lot of bad words here... while thinking that, we didn't notice 3 people walking up to us, nodoka and her friends 'yue ayase' and 'haruna saotome'<p>

they start by asking a question about class today, but then moves on about how nodoka looks: really pretty actually. She becomes red and runs away, with yue and haruna running after her...they ask their question; negi finds a case of magic pills in his pocket and decides to make the love potion to get asuna to forgive us

he gets it done and we hurry to asuna to tell her about it; and instead of drinking it herself, she pours half of it down negi's throat! "asuna! negi's telling the truth its a-" she then pours the last of it down my throat, and boy does it taste bad! "see! I'm not going 'ga-ga' after you idiots so leave me alone!" konoka walks up to us "Negi-kun...Goku-kun...after taking a good look at you two, you're...really cute!" do I see flowers in the wind?

she hugs us and ayaka comes "KONOKA-SAN! what are you doing!?" she's about to get rid of konoka, until...she gives us flowers? where did those come from? "sensei's...please accept these.." the rest of the class gets affected by the potion, so we decide to "RUN!"

me and negi took different hallways, so we only had to deal with half the class after us; turning a corner, I see ku "O-oh sensei good morn-" then her face turned red, uh oh...;she launched into a full spar with while giggling like a maniac, I like fighting like the next person 'heck make that most people's but this is a little much; I then am met with another trio of students 'kaede nagase', 'fuka and fumika narutaki'...uh..."good mor-" they stop and begin to chase me; and kaede threw a small knife getting me stuck to the wall "nononono!" I decide to preform something I've been practicing on ***SOLAR FLARE!***

instantly, blinding everyone in the area and I use this time to escape; I run to look for negi until I come across asuna "goku! have you seen negi? I can't find him." huh...she finished her sentence? oh she isn't affected by the potion, good for me "we separated to avoid most of them, he ran through here." I said taking her the same path I seen him leave; we come across a door which reads 'the library' and using my energy sensing I see negi in there with another energy in there, running around "he's here" we hear crashing and pleading with the energy ,I uncover to be nodoka!, the door is locked so me and asuna kick the door and accidently hitting nodoka, knocking her out

the effects of the potion wears off and gives everyone headaches. we are then scolded by asuna "You should be a little more focused, negi-sensei! and you should have stop him, goku-sensei!" bonking us both on the heads "Y-YES!" konoka still drowsy from the potion, didn't hear the previous conversation; negi writes underneath nodoka's picture in attendance 'very cute' and under asuna's 'she's a nice person after all' and 'has a really strong kick', I take the book and my own stuff under ku's, kaede's, fuka's, and fumika's pictures 'great sparring partner #1,2,3, and 4'

* * *

><p>a whole lot of the girls came asking for tutoring from us; so much that asuna quickly kicked them all out for disturbing her own studying, she becomes quickly aware that me and negi smell "have you 2 taken baths yet?" "we were too busy settling so no..." she tells us to go to the bath area since no one should be there now<p>

I go but negi stays in place and reveals he hates baths; asuna, disgusted, gives him a bath...and a lot of stuff happened...


	5. bath time and tests

**creative criticism is appreciated**

* * *

><p><strong>*SCRUB SCRUB SCRUB*<strong>

Asuna is scratching negi's head really hard with that sponge and shampoo stuff. I look around the bath area and see it's as big as some of the lakes back home! "G-goku-san..." I see negi pleading for me to help him out, but he has to wash, so I do it before asuna can yell at me "sheesh.. can't even wash your hair, are you even 10 years old?" "under kazoe, I'm 10..." "so your 9!," she looks at me "are you really 15?!" scratching my head "I think so..."

this doesn't please her "YOU THINK?!" "um.. yeah I was lost in the woods for years..." they gain confused expressions "huh?" I explain "I was found as a baby in the woods by my grandpa, he isn't my grandpa I just call him that..." they gain sad looks "so you don't have a mom or dad?" "no, and he died when I was 4, so I was alone for years, on my own to take care of myself."

asuna begins to rub negi's head again, but it was noticeably lighter "I know that feeling, my parents passed so I have to do my paper route to pay for the school fees." wha.. "konoka's grandfather, the headmaster, has been looking after since I was a girl," she pours water on his head "but I can't sponge off forever so I took a job to pay them back, though they said it was alright.." negi begins to tear after hearing both stories "both goku-san and asuna-san lived such bad life's!" asuna slips on a bar of soap and lands directly on top of him

little time to think on that as we hear voices outside "they're coming earlier then usual?! there might be a misunderstanding!" she pushes me and negi in the water "hide!" as ayaka, nodoka, yue, konoka, and haruna enter, we hide underneath a palm tree; they begin to discuss about me and negi's living with asuna and konoka: "negi-sensei is still a child, even with goku-sensei looking after him, need's a motherly figure, like me, to tend to his needs as a developing boy!" then for some reason, it turn into a class 2-A sized breast size contest to see who can keep us in their room

while they were distracted, we made an escape and avoided being seen, eventually everyone forgot the contest and went to bed 'I thought that went well...'

* * *

><p>asuna wakes up early to do her paper route and I'm curious so I follow her along with negi..<p>

after she grabs some papers, so we decide to surprise her: "YOU 2 CAN FLY!" we arrive on nimbus and his staff "yep! and we've come to help!" she jumps on his staff and doesn't go fast "maybe we're too heavy?" she jumps on nimbus and lands perfectly on it, so we just use that

negi tries to wash her back and is immediately kicked out; and possesses her washing supplies to help wash her and was severely beaten for it by asuna; shizuna gives us a roll sheet for after class lessons to the failing students: asuna, yue, kadae, ku 'who keeps looking at me weird', and 'makie sasaki'

"you will be given a ten point test, you only need to earn 6 points to pass and leave, goku-san pass the tests please." I hand them out and in a second, yue returns her test "wow! yue-san you earned 9 points!, see you can do it after all!" "I hate studying." and she leaves with nodoka and haruna; asuna, ku, makie, and kadae turn in their tests and...did poorly, they retake the test and did...fairly better.. makie and kadae got passing grades while asuna and ku fail again, they retake it several times and I notice ku looking at me, so I wipe my face in case it's food

after seeing their poor grades, Takamichi arrives "don't give em' too much trouble" and leaves; asuna, embarrassed, runs away and negi follows after her while I stay with ku "umm...sensei?" I look at her "I finished" she hands me the paper, negi left an answer key so I see...she passed! 8/10! "good job, ku-san!" giving a big smile, she blushes "T-thanks sensei" and runs off

at home, after negi calmed asuna down and tells me about his father 'should I tell him? not yet..' asuna retakes the test and...did badly again " I guess asuna's just not suited for studying..."

* * *

><p>3 chapters in 2, not bad! please read rate and review<p> 


	6. dodgeball? i prefer the dragonballs!

**creative criticism is appreciated**

* * *

><p>Oh kami help me...I've come here for training and here I am, watching negi do paperwork...I'm bored<p>

shizuna comes to check on us, and despite being bored I say I'm fine and negi is too; I have sparred with kaede and tried to ask ku but she just became red and ran off, uggh and she's strong too...

while we were talking, 2 students ran to us makie and 'ako izumi', and I noticed a wound on makie's hand; they tell us the high schoolers have begun to bully them and other students! we hurry outside to see 2 of our students 'akira okochi' and 'yuna Akashi', against a large group of older girls

we run in between and I stick my arms out and...negi started talking "p...picking on others isn't nice! I am a teacher and I'm going to get m-mad!" ...really?..."you're both..?" "everyone, over here!" they begin to surround us, its actually kinda creepy "w-what's up with all the people?" and they glomp him! "kyaa! he's so cute!" "a 10 year old teacher!" and they see me "ummm..." "It's the teenage assistant!" "let me touch him!" they try to hug me like negi, but I jump up and dodge their incoming advances

the lead girl, who was bear hugging negi, was then hit by a ball "Cut it out! You old hags!" we turn to see the throwers were asuna, ayaka, and ku ; the girls help me try to free negi but not before negi kissed by the lead girl, and then... wow Ayaka's Ki is awesome! gotta ask her to spar later, but now we got help negi!

as the older girls kept hurling insults, my anger keeps rising until I put my foot down...and ended up cracking the concrete..."STOP IT!" I say pointing the power pole at them, scaring pretty much everyone there; they let go and leave, the people of our class look at me funny, even negi, and I have a feeling it's not food "G-goku-sensei...that was intense.." really? I've done worse..; we all start class

...oOo...

"Those girls really make me really mad!" after telling them off, they fill my locker with junk (though I like the half-eaten sandwich) and throwing things at me in-between classes; there are few things in the universes to make me mad like this, and there one of them! "G-goku-san...your blood pressure," negi says to calm me down "the classes gym session is happening soon, maybe you could grab a bite while I look after the class by myself." trying to prevent me having a meltdown, oh well I'm hungry "alright then" as I take off

"I can survive this without goku-san, it's just 2-A..." as I walk onto the tennis field, I see it was a good idea to have goku-san take a lunch break...

...oOo...

"hey, goku-sensei was pretty intimidating today, eh?" the girls begin to change for their time for gym, and begin to talk about the incident this morning "...yeah," "and he is someone you can depend on in a tight pinch! though what's with that staff and negi-sensei's too?" "what a scary presence he had!" they continued to discuss this until they reach the rooftop court...uh oh...

...oOo...

running from a kitchen with knifes being thrown at me for no reason...happens a lot to me. I just ask for some more food and started yelling at me while pointing at a large pile of dishes, that I ate food off of, people always tell me I eat too much, I think people should stop putting up 'all you can eat' signs then. oh well, negi probably needs me so I better head back

I hear a lot of noises on the roof, the class be having some real fun. "one out of the high school team! ten members left!" huh? the high school? but this is middle school, why would they...uhhhhhh...please be one of the times I'm wrong...

I see the class vs. the high school girls again, huh I see kadae and other students on the wall with her one with a side-ponytail 'setsuna sakurazaki', one with weird hair thingies 'mana tatsumiya' before I talk about anybody else should I mention she has a gun? and setsuna and kadae have swords?, 3 in what I think are cheerleading outfits 'whatever that is' 'madoka kugimaya' 'kakizaki misa' and 'sakurako shiina', a green haired girl who I think might be an android...just a feeling... 'chachamaru rakuso', and the girl with incredible hidden power from before 'Evangeline A.K. Mcdowell' I ask kadae what's going on and she told me they are having a dodgeball battle 'whatever that is' and the winner can take negi...wait if they take negi...I have to go too! during a break, I run onto the field and grab negi's shoulders, shaking him violently "what is this about moving!" I join the battle

after learning about the game, I notice something "the game is about...dodging, right?" they all fall on their backs "y-yes goku-san.." they think I'm having a dumb moment, not for long "so, how are we going to dodge with too many people on this side?" they all look at our side and see I'm right "Damn it! he figured it out!" said the leader of the high schoolers

after having most of our team butchered, we finally have some room to move we only have 12 players left on our side. they reveal to be the regional dodgeball champs! while the girls find it comedic and negi finds it cool, I find interesting: pro's at their trait, my kind of battle. we finally beat them after pulling ourselves together

the high schoolers are really bad losers because they tried to attack asuna and ku while their backs were turned! before they could hit them, negi grabs the one aiming for asuna and I take the one aiming at ku "That sort of behavior.." "Attacking while the opponents back is turned,..." we throw the balls back at them unknowingly, well negi did it unknowingly, through them with added Ki/magic "IS UNACCEPTABLE!" we shout together, they barely catch them and it spins in their hands and...rips apart through outfits!

you know the drill..."Damn it, goku!" yelled the turtle master

they run away "w-we should pay for their uniforms..." I give him a blank look "I not doing that." asuna comes and...rubs hair "You 2, aren't you guys the heroes?" ku come up to "T-thanks sensei, I should've seen that coming...I gotta start training again.." I smile "then, we should spar sometime!" before she could reply, the class decide to pick me and negi and throw us into air "THAT WAS SO AWESOME, SENSEI!" "What kind of special moves were that?!" "YOU SHOULD HAVE USED IT SOONER!" I don't think it is a bad idea to say "I have trainer to use my internal energy a.k.a. KI." they cheer louder "Goku-sensei is awesome!" time to party

during the party, while everyone is distracted, I pulled negi into the hall, with asuna following with "What is it, goku-san" I look at the both of them "Negi, you have a lot of potential in you, I can sense it, you just need help bringing it out." hey look at me, weirdly "what do you have in mind for him, goku?" I look down "I am going to train you like how my sensei trained me..." I lift my head up with a smile, "I going to train you..." I give a peace sign

**"THE TURTLE HERMIT WAY!"**


End file.
